


Hair Pulling

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Characters: Gabriel, GadreelRequest: Hair pulling





	Hair Pulling

You don’t know how you were lucky enough to end up with one angel, let alone two, but there’s no place more satisfying than when you’re tucked between them.  Most nights you don’t get both of them.  It’s one or the other, though many times neither are able to visit; it only makes the moments you have them both to yourself that much more special.  

 

Gabriel is the needy one.  He always has to be the one at your front, the one your eyes last fall upon at night and the first thing you see the next morning.  He’s always touching you, burying his face in the crook of your neck, nuzzling against your chest, his arms snaked tight around your middle.  He likes to be wrapped up in your embrace as much as he likes to holds you, and this is the only position that allows for it.    

 

Gadreel, however, is content to spoon, his hands falling wherever Gabriel allows him space.  That’s not to say he’s always willing to take a backseat, but he’s far more easygoing about when he gets his moments (and there are plenty he steals while he has you alone) than his older brother.  

 

It also helps that Gabriel allows him free reign over your hair whenever they’re both there.  

 

Gad just can’t help himself from playing with it.  His fingers inevitably find their way within the strands.  He likes to feel the smoothness pass between them, to hear your soft sighs as he gently massages his way across your scalp or simply runs it through his hands.  It’s one of the most relaxing things you’ve ever experienced and the second most satisfying thing to fall asleep to.  

 

Last night, they both showed up after a particularly long hunt.  After clearing the aching weariness from your muscles and bones, they healed your wounds and let you rest.  When you awaken a few hours later, you find Gabriel’s head is tucked beneath your chin.  The moment he sense you’re awake, his hands start rubbing relaxing circles along your lower back.  Gad’s got your hips and legs nestled against his.  He’s already got his fingers buried in your hair.  Knowing him, they’ve been there this entire time.  

 

“Missed this,” you murmur.  You’re not talking about the immediate pampering, though that  _ is _ a nice perk, but the simple contact with them.  Not that anything remains simple for very long, especially with this particular archangel.

 

To be honest, you’re surprised he even let you nap considering how long it’s been since you’ve seen him.  

 

“Missed  _ these _ .”  Mischief dances through Gabriel’s tone before he sticks his face into your cleavage and proceeds to motorboat you.  You expect him to be playful, ridiculous sounds included, but the moment he snaps your bra away, you realize he’s got an entirely different agenda.

 

Your groan is born of relief more than anything.  You can’t remember the last time you weren’t wearing one of those damn things.  You admit, the way he plays with your breasts feels nice, and while he never fails to spark your desire, there isn’t much for it to catch fire to this evening given how tired you still are.  

 

“Missed you,” Gadreel amends, following his brother’s lead and placing a series of kisses along the side of your neck, starting at the sensitive spot just behind your ear.  

 

“Guys…”  You really don’t want to tell them no, but you just can’t fight the fog that’s still surrounding your mind.  Your eyes remain closed as pleasant hums rumble intermittently along your lips while you walk the fine line between consciousness and slumber.  You miss the look they exchange that accompanies the thought Gabriel sends directly to his brother.  

 

Without a word, Gadreel’s hand slips deep with your hair, his nails raking gently across your scalp and eliciting a breathy sigh.  Without warning, he flattens his hand before suddenly making a fist, tugging just enough for you to yelp in surprise. The mild pain sings along your nerves in the best of ways, and your eyes snap open as you begin to shake off the lingering effects of sleep.  

 

Gad’s mouth flutters along your pulse, a contrast of sweet tenderness to his fingers which continue to maintain a tight grip. His teeth flash out and nip a little harder than normal, and fuck if it doesn’t feel  _ good _ .  It breathes life back into your tired mind and your body becomes more alert.  Heat pools between your legs and you unconsciously rub them together as they layer more sensations into the symphony they already have playing to your desire.  

 

Gabriel chuckles his approval.  “That’s one way to do it.”  His hands leave your chest, fingers curling up over the collar of your T-shirt.  “Do you like this one, sugar?”

 

You do, but not enough to tell him no to what he’s about to do.  You shake your head and he wastes no time tearing it, the sound of ripping fabric and the way his hands are eagerly laying claim to your bare skin has you to arching your breasts into his touch and your ass back into Gadreel.  

 

“I’d ask how you want it, but I think I have a good idea how to frost your cookies tonight.”  His smirk is pure smugness and sin, gold lighting up at how responsive you already are.  Gabriel’s mouth latches on to your nipple, his tongue flicking over the sensitive peak and making you mewl.  You’re not sure which one of them decides to make your pants disappear, but neither wastes a moment before diving into your underwear.  

 

The archangel’s fingers dance down along your stomach before slipping beneath your waistband, immediately teasing around your clit.  Gad, on the other hand, dips in to palm the curve of your ass before taking a generous handful of it.  His fingertips slide further down, and your legs are already parting for him before he reaches your slit.  You slide your calf up over his, giving him plenty of room to play.  Like Gabriel, he is all business, and the single finger that enters you is immediately joined by another.  

 

The waves of pleasure they build within you have you rolling your hips into one hand before back onto the other.  Gad takes the hint, increasing his pace, only slowing every now and then to twist his fingers around so the tips can hit that spot inside you.  Gabriel continues to lavish the rest of you with attention as Gad nips and sucks along any sensitive spot he can reach.  The angel’s free hand comes back to your hair, where he pulls, exposing more of your neck which he then begins to devour.  The extra sensation from his firm grip pushes you closer to climax, and it’s not long before your calling both their names, your entire body shuddering from the force of it.    

 

The haze of endorphins settles across your system and you feel yourself drifting off once more.  You’re not certain if it’s the sound of elastic snapping or the sharp bite at your hip that jars you back, but as your eyes blink open you notice that Gabriel has shifted further down the bed and is tossing your underwear aside.  He lifts your leg up over his shoulder, his face settling between your thighs where he immediately gets to work tonguing your still sensitive nub.  If you weren’t awake before, the tremors that ripple through you finish the job, and you find yourself grabbing onto the back of Gadreel’s head and Gabriel’s shoulder, nails digging in hard, just to try and keep yourself from bucking the archangel away from you.      

 

“Don’t leave us yet, my sweet,” Gadreel murmurs as he lines his tip up with your entrance from behind.  “As you can see, we are just getting started.”

 


End file.
